The Biostatistics and Informafics Shared Resource (BISR) provides biostafisfics and informafics resources to the Cancer Therapy and Research Center (P30) at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). This centralized shared resource provides flexible, cost-efficient services to basic, translafional, clinical and populafion-based researchers by providing biostatisfical consultation in study design, stafistical analysis and interpretation of research findings as well as support for data collecfion and informafion management. The BISR maintains the cancer center informafics infrastructure and assists individual investigators or groups with the database design, data security, and research compufing needs. The BISR supports the data management personnel of the Office of Research Administrafion (ORA). Informatics solufions have streamlined many regulatory opei^afions such as quality assurance review, automated reporting of adverse events, and accrual monitoring. BISR biostatisticians are active members of the Protocol Review Committee and the Data Safety Monitoring Committee. The specific functions of this shared resource include: protocol development support, quality assurance, stafistical analysis, computer-based data management support, and support for the educafional mission of cancer center researchers. The BISR facilitates the development of new research invesfigations by providing biostafisfics consultafion in study design and protocol development and determinafion of computing resources needs. Services are provided in a manner responsive to the needs of individual researchers while opfimizing the common use of our shared resources across the enfire cancer center. In the current grant period, we successfully recruited a diverse team of core biostatisticians who are integrally involved in all of the research programs of the P30, we developed and implemented a state-ofthe- art informafion management system to support cancer research, and we have begun to develop strong bioinformafics support capabilifies which will be strengthened by the integrafion of caBIG tools into our research informatics infrastructure.